


The Visitor

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Feeding, I mean what where you expecting, Licking, Other, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Vampirism, and a soft fuzzy man, demon is a gross but sweet bloody babe, so much licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: Reader-insert.  A gluttonous vampire Demon flies in your window looking for one last drink to polish off a night of feasting on blood.  Tender, licky bloodsucking ensues, followed by equally tender tummy rubs.  Very sensual, sweet, and caring.
Relationships: The Demon/reader
Kudos: 14





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously self-indulgent but honestly very in-character for the guy so I feel no shame. 
> 
> I can't write smut to save my life, but the ending is open to your imagination :P 
> 
> I've never done a second-person reader-insert fic before since I tend to prefer the distance of writing about an ambiguous individual instead. But the invasiveness of this POV is much more befitting of the Demon's very in-your-face, in-your-head nature. 
> 
> Wrote this with his Alive! appearance in mind but it's time period-neutral and his description is vague enough that it can be his look from whatever era you favor. 
> 
> I may write more like this in the future but it may take some time to come up with ideas. I really like the ambiguous monstrosity and fantasy side of the Demon and think it has a lot of potential, but I also want to keep things in line with how he's been portrayed/described in canon before. Gene's a fascinating person but really too complicated and layered for me to feel confident trying to write him as a human.

Deep in the night, you were sleeping peacefully. Warm and comfortable under the covers. Dreaming about something nonsensical and fun, or just aggravating. Perhaps there was a flapping noise and a soft thud that disturbed you. But you ignored it. Probably just knocked some excess blankets off your bed or an owl hit your window. Or some idiot neighbor dropped something. You rolled over and went back to sleep, thinking nothing of it. 

You were dreaming again. This time about walking underwater. It was wonderful. You could breathe it as if it were air and took the opportunity to stroll around a coral reef, enraptured with its splendor. A friendly moray eel peeked out of a cranny and nuzzled against your hand, soft and slimy. Despite its toothy perpetually gaping maw, it was very affectionate, wrapping around your arms and rubbing against it. 

You felt a slight nibble and wake up, startled. Something moist and wiggly is still rubbing against your arm. 

You jolt over in fright, pulling the blankets over yourself protectively and withdrawing your hand. It's damp with a red-tinged drooly liquid. Large glowing eyes gaze back at you from an ocean of black. A long, lizard-like tongue retracts back into the creature’s parted lips. It’s human, but not quite, long-limbed and clad in black leather, bat wings sprouting from its arms. 

It pulls close to your face, gazing hungrily into your eyes. It flashes a pair of small white fangs. 

“I’m starving, baby, can I have a bite? You don’t have any diseases or nothin’, do you?”

Your heart rate relaxes as he speaks. The creature’s voice is soft and low, yet utterly ravenous. You give him a closer look. His eyes are half-lidded and heavy, yet stare deep inside you. His lips are soft and full, his cheeks round and sweet. His exposed belly is plump and well-fed, the line of dark fuzz down it stained with red and divulging the glutted curve of his full stomach. While a bit frightening, there’s something oddly sweet about him. He flicks his tongue at you hungrily, lolling it around in circles desperately and wiggling it, giving you another brief peek of his fangs.

“Alright, help yourself~”

His eyes perk up and he grins in delight, crawling up next to you in bed. And nuzzles your neck, feeling for the right spot and riling you up, mouthing gently at your tender skin with his plump lips and tracing his tongue along it intently. His breath is inhumanly hot. His breathing is heavy with anticipation and exertion. He pauses. He found his mark. Teasingly, he licks just under your jawline and holds your cheek. You cup his little double chin back, making his eyes go wide in surprise. You squeeze his face slightly, it’s so squishy and rubbery you can’t resist. His stark black-and-white features can’t blush but you can feel the flustered heat from his cheeks. 

“Eat up, cutie pie~”

Shaking out of his confusion, he snarls and takes a bite. There’s a flash of white pain for a second and its gone, replaced by the wet heat of his mouth suckling at your wound. His pale cheeks steadily fill with hot blood, puffing up like marshmallows. His throat bobs as he swallows each greedy mouthful. Your free hand follows down to his belly, resting just below his rib cage. Unlike most vampires of legend, he's very warm to the touch, almost feverish. Below a palpable layer of fat, you can feel his engorged stomach. Warmth emanates from it. It’s firm and full to start with, but bulges even more under your fingers, his breathing becoming more labored with each gulp with the pressure on his lungs. You’re getting a little dizzy from the blood loss. He’s getting a little dizzy from the growing heat and exhaustion of his growing fullness. Finally he takes his last drink, looking at you with a slightly goofy sleepy face with his stuffed chipmunk cheeks before swallowing. 

“Mmm, that really hit the spot~”

He hiccups and chuckles softly at the state he’s in. He laps the residual blood off his lips lazily.

“Gotta clean you up too.”

He dives back into the crook of your neck and licks up the mess he’s made there as well, tickling his tongue along the rivulets dribbling down your collarbone and tenderly kissing the twin bite marks. He pulls back again and looks at you gently, his eyelids getting heavy. 

He belches long and low, smiling with satisfaction at the end, a dribble of blood from the corner of his lips. You wipe it up with your fingers and press them to his mouth for him to nibble and suck on. He stretches them apart and wraps his tongue around each one as he savors the last few drops. It’s a nice sensation. So are his cute little whimpers and purrs as you run your free hand down the centerline of his belly and rub big circles into its tight, sensitive form. He had clearly been gorging all night and with a similar calorie and much higher protein content compared to milk, all that blood sits heavy in his swollen stomach. It rises and falls slowly under your fingers with his heavy breathing, grumbling softly and sloshing with any motion. It's a bit weird to do this, but he's so vulnerable in this state and looks so comfortable you can't get your hands off him. 

“Can you even fly away like this?”

He burps again and stretches, pushing his middle out and patting his side. 

“Pfft. Probably not. Keep rubbing my belly and I’ll make it worth it to you though.”

He cracks another lopsided smile and waggles his tongue at you.


End file.
